


When Angels fall with broken wings

by Roosterbytes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Intentions, Suicidal Thoughts, angst & fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack can't keep dragging Mark down with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Angels fall with broken wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Be Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482172) by [LIKEABOSSFOREVER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER). 



> I was reading Can't be without you by LIKEABOSSFOREVER and I wanted to write something. I wrote this on my phone starting at quarter of 6am, it's not 8am, so I hope this doesn't suck. /awkward thumbs up.
> 
> Also, the title is from "Angels fall" by Breaking Benjamin.

Jack wasn't sure what specifically lead him to this. It could have been a number of thing. His family, his friends, his boyfriend, his job, the community, the hate.. Anything was likely but if anyone asked, Jack would muster a weak smile and say 'Everything'. He doubted anyone would have the time to, he'd be dead after all.

Jack went about the day as he normally would, as if it wasn't the planned date for his own demise. He woke up early and stared lovingly at Mark, drinking in his entire being as if etching it to memory. He'd spent a little extra time battling his doubts about his plan before waving them away as he kissed Mark tenderly which caused the man to wake. Mark returned the kiss, a soft sleepy smile on his face before he opened an eye.

"Goodmornin' love." Jack whispered, gently caressing Mark's face.

"Mornin' babe." Mark replied sleepily, leaning into Jack's touch. The doubts came back the longer he stared at Mark but he did his best to will them away. After a moment Jack sat up, allowing Mark to do the same as the two stretched properly. Another tender kiss was shared before they went about their morning routines.

When Mark was in the shower, Jack went about making them a proper breakfast. He wanted to treat Mark well and show how much he loved him on their last morning together.. The thought made tears well in Jack's eyes and his hand tightened on the spatula he was holding. After shaking his head, he resumed his cooking.

Breakfast went by fast, too fast for Jack's liking. He wanted to be with Mark forever, but the man had to go record videos at the Grump Space which would leave Jack alone.

The sound of Mark kicking his foot against the ground in order to put his shoe on correctly, startled Jack from his mind. The man before him had his tongue sticking lightly out at he fiddled with his shoe. A satisfied smile crossed his features once it was securely on his foot before he looked up at Jack. The two exchanged soft loving smiles before leaning in to share tender love-filled kisses.

"I love you Jack, I'll see you when I get home." Mark smiled, his eyes shimmering with adoration.

"I love you too Mark." Jack smiled back, feeling his chest tighten at the thought of this final exchange. He couldn't bring himself to say 'I'll see you when you get home'. With one last glance, Mark headed out the door as Jack waved him goodbye.

It took all of Jack's resolve not to fall to his knees. The tears had already started the moment the door shut and Jack heard Mark drive away. It pained him, oh god did it pain him. He didn't want to say goodbye. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to die.. But he had to, for Mark's sake. Jack wiped his eyes and straightened himself. He had to do this, he couldn't keep dragging Mark down with him.

Jack began to pick up the house, cleaning everything so there was less that Mark had to deal with when he got home. Once the dishes were clean and laundry was done, Jack went about gathering the items he'd need for the very end.

Despite all the doubt and fear that circled his mind, Jack managed to gather everything he needed. After placing the blade on the tub's rim, Jack pulled out his phone and sat in the tub. For a moment he debated turning the water on, but the coldness of the tub somehow soothed him.

Jack turned his attention back to his phone and began to record his final message.

"Hey Mark.. I-I'm sorry you've got ta see me like this bu-but I can't keep draggin' ya down wit me. These-" Jack choked on his words and cleared his throat before trying again. "Fuckin' badgers.." He laughed humorlessly. "These last few years 'ave been the best of my life. Every day wit ya 'as been wonderful and I-I can't thank ya enough." Jack took a moment to breathe and wipe his eyes. "Ta think I went from bein' a huge fanboy of ya to doing videos with you, to becoming friends and meeting you.. To-to loving you.." Jack choked, hiccuping a few times as he pulled his phone to his chest. "I can't do it.." Jack cried. "I can't do it.."

Jack dropped the phone into his lap and rose his hands to cradle his face in them. Tears flowed heavy and thick as he sobbed. Low whines and whimpers trickled from his throat as he attempted to breathe. His mind was a mess of chaos and screaming, as he curled into himself. His body shook with the force of his anguish.

Jack's phone clattering against the tub pulled him from his thoughts long enough for a broken word to fall from his lips.

"Mark.." Jack whimpered. He pulled his phone up to his face, turning off the recording and attempting to navigate it with watery eyes. Mark's contact popped up and Jack didn't hesitate to slam his finger against the number. The phone erupted to life as it rang. Jack shakily held the phone by his ear while his other hand clutched the fabric of his jeans.

"M-maaAaarrk-k-k.." Jack sobbed as he waited for the man to answer. "P-p-pl-l-ease.."

Jack's heart felt like it stopped the moment he heard the phone click.

"Ja-" Mark began and Jack heard shuffling on the other end as if he'd stood up quickly.

"Baby what's wrong? What's happened?" Mark asked frantically. Jack didn't respond, only sobs, whines and whimpers fell from his lips and he listened to Mark shuffle on the other end.

"Jack please, answer me. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Mark sounded distressed.

"N-N-no.." Jack whined, his head thumping back against the wall behind him.

"I'm coming home, okay? Stay on the phone with me alright? Can you do that babe?" Mark rushed and Jack heard him say 'I'll talk to you later, I have to go', to someone.

"Jack, can you do that for me?" Mark asked once more and Jack hated himself for being the one to cause the fear in Mark's voice.

"Y-Yess.." Jack hiccuped, eyes shut tight.

"M-m-maa-arrk-k.." Jack whimpered, tangling his other hand in his hair.

"I'm here Jack, I'm here. I'll be home soon, I promise. Hang in there babe." Mark pleaded.

"O-okay.." Jack hiccuped.

"I'm almost home. Where are you Jack?" Mark asked and after a moment Jack heard his vehicle pull into the driveway.

"Bath-room.." Jack hiccuped again, clenching his fist in his hair.

"I'll see you soon, okay. I'll be right there." Mark reassured and Jack heard the front door lock as the call ended. The door slammed shut and frantic footfalls were heard until Mark appeared in the bathroom doorway. Jack had both fists now clutched in his hair, eyes barely open. He saw Mark's face pale at the sight of him and he rushed over, kneeling beside Jack. There was a tink as Mark grabbed the blade and threw it into the hallway. 

Strong hands grabbed Jack's shoulders, squeezing lightly before trailing down his arms, effectively pulling them away from his scalp. Jack watched through bleary eyes as Mark checked over his arms, before turning his attention back to Jack's face as Mark cradled his jaw.

"Are you hurt? Are you bleeding?" Mark asked, clearly trying to be calm but failing.

"N-no, I didn't do-do anything b-before I called." Jack hiccuped. He heard Mark give a relieved sigh before Jack was lifted out of the tub and brought into Mark's lap.

"I was so scared, oh god.. I'm glad you're alright.. Thank god you're alright.." Mark whispered into Jack's hair, cradling the man into his chest protectively.

"I-I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." Jack repeated into Mark's chest.

"It's okay. You're fine. We're fine. It's okay Jack." Mark reassured.

The exchange went back and forth until Jack's sobs finally subsided. Mark carefully lifted Jack up and carried him into their bedroom. Mark handed Jack a box of tissues before sitting beside him and rubbing a hand soothingly across the other man's back.

Jack spent several moments wiping his face and blowing his nose before he finally looked at Mark with red-rimmed eyes. Mark stared back with red-rimmed eyes and waited patiently for Jack to tell him what happened. After a moment, Jack scooted closer to Mark, allowing the man to wrap his arms around him before he began.

He told Mark of his worries, doubts and fears. How he was afraid he was dragging Mark down with him. How he was afraid e wasn't good enough or worthy of for Mark. How he felt like a failure and felt the community was out of his control. How he felt overwhelmed by it all and the hate he received. How Mark didn't deserve someone like him who was only going to weigh him down when he was meant to fly. And Mark listened to it all and at the end, he began to soothe Jack's worries, fears and doubts away. He reassured Jack he loved him and that he was not an anchor. How Jack helped him fly and kept him from falling. How Jack kept him going when he wanted to give up. He told him that the hate didn't mean anything because those people didn't know him, that they didn't know how wonderful he was.

"I love you Jack, so much." Mark whispered into Jack's hair before pressing a kiss to it.

"I love you too Mark. Thank you." Jack whispered back.

"Thank you." Mark whispered back before pressing a kiss to Jack's temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I hope you the ending was happy enough. Have a wonderful day.


End file.
